A Collection for the Guardians
by Believe4Ever
Summary: A series of drabbles/one-shots for RotG. Ratings vary though don't go above T. Genres vary. I am accepting suggestions for any plots you'd like to see written out.
1. Author's Note

**This is an Author's Note:**

So this is a collection of random drabbles (or one-shots, whatever you call them) of all different kinds of stories. There will be some fluff, some tragedy, some in between. No stories will be of M rating.

EVERY STORY WILL HAVE THE RATING AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY.

I had to get that said since, even though the overall story rating is K+, some of the stories may be okay for just K, and some may be T. I didn't want to drive away those who wanted K stories just because the collection's rating was T. Please check the rating of the drabble before you read in case you don't want to read certain stories.

I'll include the title, genre, rating, any warnings/potential triggers, and pairing (if there is one; some may just be random stories on the Enterprise).

**I take requests!**

I will write for any pairing. If you want a specific pairing, let me know either through comments or PM. If you have an idea for a quick story, same thing with the comments or PM. Meanwhile I will try to write a variety of pairings. In fact I'll try to write at least one story for every pairing that I can think up (though requests are my priority, so I'd fulfill those first).

Updates will not be weekly, since I am unable to write weekly. I will update when I can and write when inspiration strikes me. Please enjoy however many stories are currently posted in this collection and let me know if you have a request you would like me to know and write about.

Thank you!


	2. A Child Lost and Forgotten

**A Child Lost and Forgotten**

**Rating: K+  
>Genre: Angst, slight Tragedy<br>Warning: Death  
>Pairing: None<strong>

**This is an old drabble I'm posting. My writing style has changed but I've decided to leave this as is.**

* * *

><p>A child's fear chilled the bones of the guardians.<p>

"What is going on?" North muttered to himself as he used one of his snow globe portals to emerge to the general area where the fear was located. He was met with Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny, who had all sensed the child's fear.

"It's coming from over there," Tooth informed the Russian, pointing through a thicket of trees. They nodded and headed toward the fear emanating in the distance. The trees were tall and dark, blocking out much of the sunlight. They kept glancing at each other worriedly. None of them wanted Pitch to be around to feed off of this child's fear.

When they finally found the source of the fear, they realized that it was a young girl who was trapped out on the ice. The thin sheet of frozen water under her feet was cracking quickly. There was someone else with her, though. He had a lot of fear as well, but his was masked. He looked a lot older, though very similar to her, so the guardians could assume they were siblings. He was trying to smile at her and keep her calm. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her away from the thin ice and back onto the safer, thicker area. The guardians let out a sigh of relief.

"That was easier than expected," Bunny mumbled. "I thought she was going to fall in."

But then, the ice disappeared like a portal under the boy's feet.

His large thin body suddenly plummeted into the water. The girl screamed a name so loudly. The guardians gasped in shock. All of them were so stunned that they didn't even notice what the girl had shrieked. Tooth had started to go forward when Bunnymund grabbed her arm, keeping her back. He shook his head.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at the Australian.

"The boy is already lost," North muttered sadly, looking away. "The water, this time of year? He would have died almost instantly…"

The girl on the ice kept screaming and searching in the water. Tooth's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, hating to see any child in pain.

Eventually the girl stopped screaming and just knelt in front of hole, crying hard. Her whole frame wracked with each sob and she just kept calling out his name, over and over again…

Suddenly the four guardians jerked awake. Each of them had a certain sad, yet crazed look in their eyes and with one look they each knew that they had shared a dream. They usually did, when they slept around Sandy. He was like a link cable to their dreams.

"Do you all remember that day?" Tooth whispered. The other three nodded gravely. "That boy… He had seemed…"

"Familiar," Bunny agreed. "What was the name the girl kept wailing?"

None of them knew, yet there was something so familiar about the way the boy had acted, even for that brief moment. The smile he had forced on his face. His attitude. Even his appearance…

"Hey guys!" Jack Frost called with a laugh as he flew into the workshop. "What are you guys doing? Napping? Let's go do a snowball fight instead!"

The guardians glanced at each other and shrugged. It didn't matter. They hadn't known the child, and though it was still a very painful memory, it was one that they had long forgotten. It was just as well.

They didn't need to remember one child, right?


	3. Passed Lineage

**Passed Lineage**

**Rating: K  
>Genre: Fluff<br>Warning: None  
>Pairing: None<strong>

**I'm glad to see so many people already following this story! This story is a rewrite of a drabble I had saved. **Thanks for reading! I'll be getting to any requests next.****

* * *

><p>My name is Jamie Bennett. I guess you could say I'm a simple boy. I read books all the time, play outside with my array of friends, and do everything that most normal kids do. Yet, I'm still different. I love all kinds of folklore and urban mythes, like Sasquatch or the Lochness Monster. I also believe in fairytales, like those about Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and even the Sandman. Most people would say that's crazy. Well, they don't have Jack Frost for a best friend.<p>

I haven't seen Jack lately even though winter began. It snowed yesterday so I know that he at least came to Burgess at one point. He's probably busy, though, so instead I've just been trying to focus on my school work. My teacher gave my class an assignment where we have to research our ancestors and find out what their lives were like back when Burgess was still a tiny town in the middle of the woods.

I was really excited because I figured that there would be someone really cool who lived before me. Jack used to tell me stories about the town from when he was alive, and he made them sound so much more interesting than the history books did at school.

I started tracking my family back over three centuries, learning about more and more people. Eventually I came across my so-many-greats-grandmother, Sophia Overland. I felt drawn to her for some reason. I think it was because she always said that she loved fairytales, just like me.

She had been very popular in the town in the town with young children and would play with them or read them stories. In her early twenties, she had begun writing stories. A few of her books that were published had been popular enough to continue being reprinted so the library today still had some copies. I decided I would go and check out her books.

When I got to the library I found that there were three books. One of them was a collection of fairytales she had either written from scratch or altered from their original format. The second was an autobiography and the third was the only novel she ever wrote, _Deep Under the Ice_.

I already knew of the stories in her collection of fairytales, so I left that one on the shelf. With the other two books in hand, I sat in one of the large cushioned chairs that the library has and skimmed through the autobiography. It wasn't anything special and the bits and pieces that I read were just like the information I had found online, just with more detail and containing anecdotes. I set it aside and opened the fictional novel instead. The first sentence chilled me to my bones:

_Death is a form unlike any other. It can grip a person like a vice at any moment and refuse to let go despite any attempts to salvation others may provide. For my brother, however, he was gripped in a far worse manner than death could immediately provide._

Horror. I guessed that the story had something to do with the horror genre. The death of a character was already implied and from the title of the book, it sounded like they died from freezing to death.

"Why would she write something like this?" I wondered aloud as I flipped a couple pages back. She had seemed like a kind and innocent soul from what I researched and a dark story like that didn't seem to fit her character.

_To my brother, Jackson Overland_, read the dedication. That name wasn't familiar to me. Why didn't I know about him? I picked up the autobiography and checked the table of contents for where she would talk about her family or childhood. Strangely, there wasn't a place that I could find about it.

I moved to the library's computer and searched up his name with Sophia's. It only took a couple minutes to sift through those with the same name to find the Jackson related to Sophia.

He had died of drowning in the winter.

The same chill swept through my body and I felt like I was under the ice myself. There was something eerily familiar as my head slowly clicked the pieces together.

"I need to talk to Jack," I told myself as I rushed out of the library, forgetting to put the books away. When I got outside I looked around, reminding myself that I had to believe in order to see him, but knew that I would never stop believing. I spotted him by the park, adding snow on top of the statue to make it look like he had hair. "Jack!"

The guardian looked up and grinned at me as I ran over. "Hey Jamie, I haven't seen you in forever! How was your summer?"

"It was fine. Um, Jack, can I ask you something?"

He nodded and hopped down from the statue. I was starting to feel nervous about asking him. It wasn't exactly something polite to ask about.

"Jack, you said that guardians are people who have died but were chosen to be immortalized and stuff, right?" Jack nodded. "So, uh, could I ask how you died…?

He looked surprised at my question. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just, ah, curious. Oh, and your name before you became a guardian."

Jack still looked very confused as to my reasons for suddenly asking about this but he shrugged. "Well, my name was Jackson Overland." Coincidence? "I died by falling through the ice while saving my sister from falling in."

That clinched it.

"I don't believe it," I whispered, staring with wide eyes. Jack seemed even more confused.

"What is it?"

"I…I'm related to you." I suddenly couldn't help but grin with excitement. I was related to my best friend; better yet, I was related to Jack Frost!

"I don't know what you mean, Jamie."

"My great, great, great…oh, whatever. I'm related to Sophia Overland, so I'm related to you!" Jack's jaw dropped and I jumped up and down with ecstasy. "I _know_ it's you, Jack. You're my uncle!"

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us still not quite believing the whole situation. Finally Jack just smiled and ruffled my hair like he always did.

"I'll take you home," he said, patting my back, "_nephew_."


End file.
